Charlie Brown
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Charlie Brown appears at the mansion to reclaim Snoopy; Sonic tries desperately in vein to change the eight year olds mind. Meanwhile; Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Grimlock try to stop Pat Trebek from removing all of Earth's water supply
1. Charlie Brown

In the mansion; Snoopy who was in his WWI Flying Ace costume was on top of the stair and had on a pair of skis.

"And now, the World War One flying ace has to ski down a very deep slope in order to infiltrate enemy lines." said Snoopy.

He began to ski down the stairs.

"AWESOME!" yelled Snoopy.

He was sliding to the front door when Sonic opened it up and saw Snoopy.

The hedgehog jumped in the air before Snoopy could crash into him.

Sonic then landed on the ground and saw the beagle going on the road before Slimovitz crashed into Snoopy, injuring him badly.

"Sorry." said Slimovitz.

Sonic became shocked.

"Oh boy, another trip to the vet." said Sonic.

Snoopy is shocked.

"No, not the vet, anything but that." said Snoopy, "I'm fine, look."

He moved his arm, only for a cracking sound to be heard.

Snoopy screamed.

Later; Sonic was sitting in a waiting room.

He was looking at other pet owners with their pets that were either injured or sick.

Suddenly; he heard his phone chime before picking it up and seeing a text from Marco that said "Dude, you were going to meet me and Dudley at your shack on Bygone Island for P.E.N training.'

Sonic texted back 'I'm at the vet.'

He saw a new text from Marco saying 'Salem?'

Sonic texted back 'No, Snoopy.'

He saw a new texted from Marco saying 'What happened?'

Sonic texted back 'Something with skis, a crazy Principal, and a WWI flying ace. So you and Dudley are on your own.'

"Sonic the Hedgehog." said a voice.

Sonic turned and saw a Florauna dressed like a vet.

The hedgehog stood up.

"Will he be able to play the violin again?" said Sonic.

"Yes, he will. But you need to make sure you keep him out of danger ever again." said the Vet.

Sonic nodded.

Later; Sonic and Snoopy who was bandaged up were going down a highway in Sonic's car.

Snoopy is mad.

"I can't believe you took me to the vet, it was so rude." said Snoopy.

"You know what I can't believe, I can't believe that every time you go off into fantasy land, I always have to make a trip to the vet and pay lots of money for it." said Sonic.

Snoopy sighed.

"My old owner never took me to the vet when this happened." said Snoopy.

"An eight year old wouldn't know any better." said Sonic.

Sonic then sighed.

"I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you. I almost lost Tails during a battle against Eggman, and I don't want anything to happen to you or my other pets." said Sonic.

Snoopy sighed.

"Guess I understand." said Snoopy.

Sonic smiled before seeing Argit standing next to a limo that was parked in front of the mansion.

He became shocked and stopped his car.

"Argit, what're you doing here, and why are you driving a limo?" said Sonic.

"Business has been very slow at my store lately so I'm doing this just to make some extra money." said Argit.

"Well, that's perfectly-"Sonic said before thinking of something, "Wait a minute, how are you even driving, aren't you to short to even reach the peddles?"

Argit groaned.

"Not again. Look, I have to wear stilts every time I drive a vehicle." said Argit, "Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is having to wear stilts?"

Sonic nodded.

"Good point." said Sonic.

"So who you driving?" asked Snoopy.

Argit looked at the Beagle.

"Oh, some 8 year old who is looking for his dog." said Argit.

Snoopy became shocked.

"What?" said Snoopy.

"There are lots of eight year olds who are looking for their dogs at this very moment." said Sonic.

"He calls himself Charlie Brown." said Argit.

"Charlie Brown is a very common name to eight year old boys these days." said Sonic.

Suddenly; Charlie Brown came out of the mansion.

"I can't argue that statement." said Sonic.

"Snoopy." said Charlie.

Snoopy is shocked.

"Charlie, what're you doing here?" said Snoopy.

"I'm here to take you home." said Charlie.

Sonic became shocked.

"What? I've taken good care of him." said Sonic.

"You allowed him to get run over by a high school principal." said Argit, "And a bunch of other bad stuff happened to the beagle."

"Thanks Argit, I knew I could count on you." Sonic said sarcastically.

Charie Brown became mad.

"You allowed lots of harm to come to Snoopy?" said Charlie.

"Uh...no." said Sonic.

Argit shook his head.

"Okay I do, but I'm a very busy person." said Sonic, "Constantly trying to save billions of lives, something like that can keep you away from one person."

Snoopy smiled.

"Plus he is dating a human." said Snoopy.

Charlie became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Charlie.

"Well my brother's married to a human." said Sonic.

Charlie nodded.

"Fair enough. But because of the harm Snoopy is put through at times while under your care, I might as well take Snoopy home." said Charlie.

Sonic became shocked.

"Wait, you're really going through with reclaiming Snoopy? No thought about it?" said Sonic.

"Already thought it through." said Charlie.

"Don't you think you should give me a chance to prove that I'm a capable dog owner?" said Sonic.

Charlie did some thinking.

"Well..."Charlie said while thinking.

"Give me 24 hours to prove that I'm capable of keeping Snoopy safe." said Sonic.

"Okay." said Charlie.

He went into the limo before Argit went into it and drove off.

"You don't know how to prove your capabilities, do you?" said Snoopy.

"Not a clue." said Sonic, "I am so screwed."


	2. Pat's Failure

On a highway; a brown semi pick up truck was going down the highway as Steeljaw, Clampdown, and Underbite who were in vehicle mode were chasing down the truck.

"Don't let the truck get away." said Steeljaw.

"Yes boss." said Clampdown.

"You got it." said Underbite. "And I can wait to eat it."

However; Grimlock in Dino mode cannonballed Underbite, causing the Decepticon to turn into robot mode.

"Hey." said Underbite.

"I can't let any one do that." said Grimlock.

"Oh yeah?" Underbite asked and took out some empty cans of spinach.

He then ate the cans before becoming stronger.

"OH YEAH!" yelled Underbite.

Grimlock became shocked.

"Wow, and I thought stuff like that only worked for sailors." said Grimlock.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a city; Bluto was assaulting Popeye non stop.

Bluto was laughing evily.

Popeye then pulled out a can of spinach before popping it open and putting the vegetables in his mouth.

He started eating it as crazy music started playing.

Bluto is shocked and worried.

"No, not again." said Bluto.

Popeye swallowed the spinach and he became stronger before punching his arch nemesis very hard, sending him flying into a police station.

The sailorman did his signature laugh.

"I'm strong to the finish, cause I ates me spinach, I'm Popeye the sailor man." Popeye sang.

He then blew his pipe as two toots came out of it.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Underbite punched the Dino Bot, sending him flying to France and he landed on Coco(Rugrats Villain)

"Get this thing off of me." said Coco.

Grimlock stood up and looked at his surroundings.

"Uh oh." said Grimlock.

He made a run for it.

Back in America; the Decepticons were still going after the truck, but Optimus showed up in robot mode and stepped on Steeljaw's front end, making him flip over and turn into robot mode before he fell off the highway.

Steeljaw is mad.

"How dare you." said Steeljaw.

"How dare you try and steal from innocent people." said Optimus.

The two started battling each other.

Optimus and Stelljaw slapped each other.

Everyone saw this.

"Wow, that's just sad." said Clampdown, "More so then Thunderhoof always trying to kill me."

He continued on to the truck before turning into robot mode and grabbing the cargo and ripping it off the truck.

Clampdown smirked.

"Perfect." said Clampdown.

However; Bumblebee appeared and did a drop kick on the crab like Decepticon, making him drop the container before it tumbled to the edge of the highway.

The Autobots and Decepticons noticed it.

"NO!" the two sides said.

The container ended up falling down the highway.

Luckily; Sideswipe jumped up towards it and kicked it back on the highway before landing on it himself.

Everyon sighed in relief.

Optimus then pinned Steeljaw to the ground.

Steeljaw is mad.

"You can't do this to me forever." said Steeljaw.

He got off of Optimus and turned into vehicle mode before driving off with Underbite and Clampdown following.

Suddenly; Strongarm, Drift, and Windblade appeared before Drift deloyed Jetstorm and Slipstream.

"Check the contents of the container." said Bumblebee.

Windblade nodded.

"Got it." she said.

She went to the container and opened it up, revealing lots of crates.

Windblade grabbed one of the crates and opened it up, revealing some type of perfume bottles labeled 'Double G's Sniffalicious'.

The other Autobots noticed it.

"A shipment of some type of fragrance spray?" said Drift.

Bumblebee thought of something.

"I've heard of this stuff, it was created by some rapper named Double G." said Bumblebee, "It's supposed to smell very bad."

Sideswipe grabbed a bottle.

"Please, how bad can it be?" said Sideswipe.

He sprayed some fragrance out and sniffed it before becoming shocked and sniffing it some more.

"OH, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" yelled Sideswipe.

He then fell apart before Optimus grabbed his falling head.

"Pull yourself together." said Optimus.

"Yeah how bad can it be?" asked Bee.

Jetstorm sniffed the fragrance before falling apart himself.

"It's terrible." said Jetstorm.

The Autobots became very shocked.

"Why would some rapper make a bad fragrance spray?" said Strongarm.

"I have no idea, but clearly it made Jetstorm and Slick fall apart." said Windblade.

Drift sighed at this.

"I don't even know how we can sniff." said Drift.

"Steeljaw can sniff stuff due to being a wolf like Decepticon." said Sideswipe.

"We'd better get Sideswipe and Jetstorm back to the mansion and put them back together, take care of this terrible fragrance spray, and hopefully find Grimlock." said Bee.

Everyone nodded before grabbing parts of the fallen apart Autobots and the container filled with crates of Sniffalicious.

On Pat's space station; he was fuming mad at Steeljaw, Clampdown, and Underbite.

"Would you fools care to explain why I sent you after a diamond with lots of powers only to find lots of fragrance spray?" said Pat.

Steeljaw stood up.

"Forgive me Lord Trebek, we had no idea that truck was carrying fragrance spray. We were all convinced that it had the diamond you wanted to complete your robotizing weapon." said Steeljaw.

Pat groaned before turning to Lyric.

"Lyric, find out where the diamond is now." said Pat.

Lyric nodded.

"Yes my lord." said Lyric.

He did some typing on the computer.

"It was delivered to it's destination yesterday by the government." said Lyric.

Pat is mad.

"Great it will be difficult to get to it." said Pat.

He did some thinking before smirking.

"But I can get Broodwing to sell me something." said Pat.

Everyone became shocked.

"Sir?" said Steeljaw.

Pat laughed.

"He and I worked together for ten years way before I injected myself with Mechamorph DNA." said Pat, "If I convince him enough, he'll agree to sell something to me."

"But if that was years ago, he might still be sore at you." said Steeljaw.

"Nonsense." said Pat.

Pat smirked.

"With him helping my plan will work." said Pat


	3. Snoopy's New Doghouse

In the mansion's garage; Sonic was looking through a book titled 'How to Build a Dog House'.

"Hmm, this seems easy enough." said Sonic.

He saw lots of wood, some nails, and a hammer.

He then smiled.

"Time to get to work." said Sonic.

An hour later the Dog House was built and Sonic smiled.

"Okay then, now to put lots of stuff in it." said Sonic.

He looked at a pool table and an air hockey table.

Sonic then sighed.

"This is going to be harder then I thought." said Sonic.

He managed to push the air hockey table into the dog house without any trouble.

Sonic became shocked.

"Hmm, somehow pretty roomy for a dog house." said Sonic.

Charlie Brown came by and he is mad.

"Are you still trying to convince me otherwise?" said Charlie.

"That was the deal, wasn't it?" said Sonic.

He then pushed the pool table in the dog house before going into it.

"Okay, now can you fetch me one of Snoopy's bowls while I take care of the plumbing and electricity in this place." said Sonic.

Charlie groaned before noticing Duncan with a bag of Tostitos and a bowl of Guacamole in his hands.

Duncan placed the Guacamole in front of the dog house just as Sonic poked his hand out and accidentally touched the dip.

"Please tell me that's Guacamole." said Sonic.

The Juvie snickered.

"Good one Duncan." said Sonic, "But the jokes on you, I've got some Tostitos of my own."

He brought the dip inside the dog house before crunching sounds were heard.

"Mmm, better then last week." said Sonic.

Charlie sighed.

"How does he manage?" said Charlie.

"I just live with it, literally." said Duncan.

"And perfect, now to just test it out." said Sonic.

Lots of Las Vegas like lights came out of the dog house, blinding Charlie.

"MY RETINAS!" yelled Charlie.

"Sorry." said Sonic.

The lights then turned off.

A toilet flushing sound was heard inside the dog house.

Sonic then poked his head out.

"Works like a charm." said Sonic.

Snoopy came by.

"So what's happening?" said Snoopy.

"He got a lot of stuff done." said Duncan.

Snoopy got on top of the dog house and layed down.

"Oh yeah, this'll do perfectly." said Snoopy.

Sonic is shocked.

"You're sleeping on top of this dog house after everything I did?" said Sonic.

"He did that with his original dog house." said Charlie.

Duncan became shocked.

"Seriously? Something like that would require lots of chiropractor trips." said Duncan.

"Been there done that." said Snoopy, "And that was before coming to this mansion."

 **Flashback**

In a chiropractor office; Snoopy who didn't have his talking collar on was sitting on a massaging table and talking to a Tetramand doctor.

"What have you been sleeping on?" said the doctor.

Snoopy sighed and barked at the doctor.

"The roof of a dog house?" said the doctor.

Snoopy nodded.

 **End Flashback**

"There are two reasons I don't go to a chiropractor. One is because I don't believe that they can cure your back problems." said Sonic.

"What's the second reason?" said Charlie.

Sonic turned his back to Charlie, revealing the spikes on his back.

"These things get in the way all the time." said Sonic.

Charlie nodded.

"Understandable." said Charlie.

A beeping sound was heard.

"Excuse me a minute." said Sonic.

He ran off and returned with a chili dog before sniffing it.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." said Sonic.

Charlie is shocked by this and became confused.

"You ran just to get a Chili Dog?" He asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Why?" said Charlie.

"He likes chili dogs." said Duncan.

"Yep." said Snoopy.

"Now this is the best thing to happen to me. Besides those times Eggman had different heart problems back when he was known as Robotnik." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

In a place called Green Hill Zone; a young Sonic was looking at a bunch of badniks.

"What kind of madman would do something like this?" said Sonic.

Suddenly; a young Eggman appeared in his Eggmobile.

"It was me; Dr. Robotnik." said Eggman.

Sonic just stared at Eggman.

"Lame; I'm just going to call you Robuttlick." said Sonic.

Eggman became mad.

"You won't think it's funny when I turn you into a robot." said Eggman.

Suddenly; he grabbed his chest in pain.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH, HEART BURN!" Eggman said before passing out.

"Well, I'm getting pizza." said Sonic.

Later; Sonic and a young Tails were looking at Eggman in his own Eggmobile.

"Didn't you have a serious heart burn weeks ago?" said Sonic.

Eggman laughed.

"I healed up quickly." said Eggman.

He grabbed his chest in pain.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH, HEART ATTACK!" Eggman said before passing out.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other.

"Burritos?" said Tails.

Sonic nodded.

"I know of a good taco truck." said Sonic.

Later; Sonic, Tails, and a young Knuckles were looking at Eggman.

"You won't fool me again fatso." said Knuckles.

Eggman laughed.

"That's where you're wrong knucklehead, I took a bunch of heart medicines that'll keep me from getting any kind of heart problem." said Eggman.

He grasped his chest in pain again.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH, HEART FAILURE!" Eggman said before passing out.

"So what're going to eat this time?" said Knuckles, "After all, fatso had another heart problem."

"I'm thinking cheeseburgers." said Sonic.

The three nodded before walking off.

 **End Flashbacks**

"Why can't any of your battles with Eggman be like that anymore?" said Duncan.

"No idea." said Sonic.


	4. Pat's Plan

With the Autobots; they were returning to the mansion's hanger with the disassembled Sideswipe and Jetstorm.

"Hey, how long are me and Sideswipe going to be disassembled?" said Jetstorm.

"Until we get Fixit to fix you two up." said Strongarm.

Sideswipe saw something disturbing.

"But it'll take a while." said Sideswipe.

Everyone turned and saw Fixit humping the juicer.

Everyone became shocked.

"That is disturbing on so many levels." said Drift.

"I know." said Optimus.

"Fixit, what're you doing?" said Bee.

Fixit is shocked and saw his friends and smirked.

"NOTHING!" Fixit shouted and rolled off with the Juicer.

Everyone is beyond shocked.

"Hey where's Grimlock?" asked. Windblade.

Meanwhile in Vegas, Grimlock was looking around.

"Where is everyone?" asked Grimlock.

Everyone was screaming when they saw Grimlock stomping around.

"THIS IS WHY I LEFT TOKYO!" Shouted a Asian Guy

Back at the hanger, everyone looked at Fixit.

"That's a serious problem." said Strongarm.

"True." said Slipstream.

'We've got more problems, the Decepticons are trying to get their hands on a diamond and Grimlock is missing." said Bee.

Windblade turned into her jet mode.

"I'll try and find him." WIndblade said before flying off.

Bee smiled.

"That's one problem taken care of." said Bee.

"We still need to find out where that diamond really is and why the government tricked us with that fake shipment." said Optimus.

Drift nodded.

"Understood." said Drift.

Bee went to Fixit's computer and did some work on it.

"Why is Fixit's computer hard to manage?" said Bee.

A Voice is heard.

"Because your big." said a Voice.

Everyone turned and saw Hank.

The Autobots are shocked.

"INTRUDER!" yelled Slipstream.

The Autobots pulled out their weapons and aimed at Hank.

But Bumblebee thought of something.

"Wait, I just remembered something. Russell spilled the beans about us to her." said Bee.

Everyone put their weapons away.

Hank nodded.

"That's right Bee and I think I can help." said Hank.

Bumblebee is confused.

"How?" Asked the Yellow Autobot.

"Well for one Fixit showed me how the computer works." said Hank.

She then went to the computer and did some work on it.

"Whatever you're looking for is now in a military base." said Hank.

"Me and Bumblebee will go to the base to keep the diamond safe." said Optimus.

The Autobots nodded and Bee turned to Hank.

"Thanks Hank. Your a great help." said Bumblebee.

Hank smiled.

"No problem." said Hank. "Now if you will excuse me the sight of Fixit and the Juicer is making me sick."

Everyone turned and saw Fixit with the Jusicer having spaghetti and meat balls with a candle light.

The Autobots became shocked.

"Is this some sort of Lady and the Tramp reference?" said Strongarm.

The other Autobots nodded.

Optimus and Bee turned into their vehicle modes before driving off.

Meanwhile at Pat's hideout; Lyric was operating the space bridge.

"Space bridge ready to go online." said Lyric.

Pat smirked.

"Wait for my command." said Pat.

The villains waited ten seconds.

"NOW!" yelled Pat.

Lyric activated the space bridge and Broodwing emerged from it before the snake in robotic armor closed up the space bridge.

Broodwing looked around.

"What is this place?" said Broodwing.

He turned and saw Pat before becoming mad.

"You." said Broodwing.

Broodwing pulled his sword out and slashed Pat.

The mechamorph hybrid screamed in pain.

"Good thing I laced this sword with an electromagnetic pulse." said Broodwing.

"Nice to see you too Broodwing." said Pat.

"I wish I could say the same for you." said Broodwing.

Pat then pulled out a huge wad of hundred dollar bills.

Broodwing is shocked.

"I still know your language." said Pat.

However the sword is pointed to Pat.

"If you think you can buy me off after what you did." said Broodwing. "You're wrong."

"I'm not buying you off, I just want a weapon from you." said Pat.

Broodwing sighed.

"What do you want?" said Broodwing.

"I want a weapon that'll drain Earth of all it's water supply. That way, I can use it to keep everyone thirsty until I get a powerful diamond from a military base." said Pat.

Broodwing is shocked.

"Ok I may be evil but even I don't agree to that plan. Organic's bodies like mine are made from water and I want no part of it." said Broodwing.

Pat then made a blaster appear in his right hand before it charged up.

"Either you give me the weapon, or you die." said Pat.

Broodwing is shocked.

"You wouldn't." said Broodwing.

"I would." said Pat.

The bat alien gave Pat some keys.

"The weapon is inside an abandoned warehouse in the Toon City Harbor." said Broodwing.

Lyric activated the space bridge before Broodwing left through it.

"Okay then." said Pat.

He tossed the keys to Klank.

"Klank, you, Orbus, and Lyric head for the warehouse to get the weapon working." said Pat.

"Yes my lord." said Klank.

The two robots and snake left in the space bridge.

Pat then turned to Starscream.

"Starscream, you and Fracture head for the military base the diamond is at." said Pat.

Starscream bowed down.

"Yes Lord Pat." said Starscream.

The two Decepticon's disappeared into the portal before Thunderhoof turned off the space bridge.

"Once that diamond is in my hands, the entire planet will be full of nothing but robots that'll be under my control." said Pat.

He started laughing before his other hench men joined in.

Pat then stopped and turned to the others.

"Don't laugh with me, you're ruining it." said Pat.


	5. Angel Sonic and Devil Sonic

Back at the mansion; Sonic was in the living room watching TV with Charlie Brown.

"So what're you doing exactly?" said Charlie.

"Waiting for a threat to happen by way of watching cable TV." said Sonic.

Charlie became confused.

"Why?" said Charlie.

"So that I can prove that I'm a good pet owner and not some guy who wouldn't make any animal do any unpaid work." said Sonic.

Suddenly; Iago flew in with a glass bottle of Coca Cola and gave it to Sonic before using his beak to pop the bottle cap off.

"Thanks Iago." said Sonic.

He gave the parrot a twenty dollar bill before the bird flew off.

Charlie looked at Sonic shocked.

"What, I tipped him." said Sonic.

"I guess." said Charlie.

Just then Gwen came in and she saw the Balk kid.

"Who's the bald kid?" Gwen asked.

"None other then Charlie Brown." said Sonic.

Gwen became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Gwen.

Sonic nodded.

Charlie looked at Gwen and Sonic.

"Are you-" Charlie said before being interrupted by Sonic nodding.

Gwen is still shocked.

"Mind blown." Se said and kissed her boyfriend.

Daffy came into the room.

"Hey, why does Iago have twenty dollars?" said Daffy.

He then noticed Charlie Brown.

"And why is there a bald kid in here?" said Daffy.

"It's complicated and mind blowing." said Sonic.

"Yeah well, so is this." said Daffy.

He walked into the kitchen where Bugs was reading a newspaper.

"Bugs, you and me need to talk." said Daffy.

Bugs then held out a fifty dollar bill over his head and Daffy grabbed it before inspecting the money.

"Nice talking to you." said Daffy.

Bugs smiled.

"Works every time." said Bugs.

Daffy walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Easy fifty." said Daffy.

"Big deal, Bugs is only paying you fifty dollars to keep your bill shut." said Sonic.

Daffy is mad and left.

"It's true. Everything Daffy says is nonsense." said Gwen.

"Okay." said Charlie.

Suddenly; Sonic's communicator went off.

He turned it on.

"Go for blue." said Sonic.

" _I'm in downtown Toon City battling Eggman in some type of robot. Need help._ " Ben said from the communicator.

"On my way." said Sonic.

He turned off his communicator.

Charlie Brown is shocked.

"You're leaving?" said Charlie.

"Well, I have to, it happens on a regular basis." said Sonic.

He then ran out of the mansion.

Charlie Brown is shocked and looked at Gwen.

"How is that going to prove he is a better owner for Snoopy?" He asked

"Some things are better left unanswered." said Gwen.

In Downtown Toon City; Ben as Rath was tossed by a robotic gargoyle controlled by Eggman in his Eggmobile before turning back to Ben.

"Well this is just great." said Ben.

Suddenly; Sonic appeared and grabbed Ben.

"Sorry I'm late, I was watching a very cheesy soap opera." said Sonic.

He then burped out lots of bubbles.

Ben sighed.

"Well I'm just glad your here." said Ben and he turned into Alien X.

"Okay then, let's do this." said Sonic.

The two turned to Eggman.

"Alright fatso, time to finish this." said Sonic.

Eggman laughed.

"I'll be the lady who sings then." said Eggman.

He then grabbed his chest in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH, HEART BLOCK!" Eggman yelled before passing out.

Alien X stared on in shock.

"Did that actually happen?" said Alien X.

Sonic sighed.

"Finally, after all these years, Eggman passes out from a heart problem once more." said Sonic.

Alien X pressed his hand on the omnitrix before turning back to Ben.

"How many heart problems has Eggman had over the years?" said Ben.

"This is his fourth one." said Sonic.

Ben became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Ben.

Sonic nodded.

Ben is shocked.

"Wow." he said.

Sonic then started to walk off as Ben followed.

"So what've you been doing today?" said Ben.

Sonic sighed.

"Well, I was supposed to go to my Bygone Island home to train with Dudley and Marco for when Killjoy returns, but had to take Snoopy to the vet after getting injured badly, his original owner Charlie Brown shows up to reclaim him, and I'm trying to prove that I'm a capable dog owner." said Sonic.

Ben became more shocked.

"Seriously?" said Ben.

"Yeah, I want to keep Snoopy with me, but I also want to return him to his original owner." said Sonic.

Suddenly; a miniature version of Sonic dressed like the devil appeared on his right shoulder.

"Eh, screw that original owner, it's his loss that the dog wanted to stay with you." the devil Sonic said in a New York like accent.

Ben became shocked.

"WHOA, A MINIATURE SONIC!" yelled Ben.

Sonic then noticed it.

"I think this is one of those shoulder devil and shoulder angel cliches." said Sonic.

"If so, then where's the angel?" said Ben.

Sonic looked at his left shoulder and saw that there wasn't an angel version of himself before turning to the devil.

"Yeah, where is that guy?" said Sonic.

"At the Bahamas." said Devil Sonic.

Sonic and Ben became shocked.

"Seriously, at a time like this? We can't do this cliche without the angel." said Ben.

Suddenly; a miniature angel version of Sonic appeared wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shades.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a bit of a problem at the baggage claim." the Angel Sonic said in a heavenly accent before turning his Hawaiian clothes into a white robe, "Anyways, you should return Snoopy to Charlie Brown, after all, he is the original owner."

Devil Sonic became mad.

"Don't listen to what he has to say. He's got a stupid stringy instrument." said Devil Sonic.

Angel Sonic became mad.

"We've been through this, it's a harp." said Angel Sonic, "You've been to the meetings before."

"Okay, you've got a harp. And you're wearing a dress." said Devil Sonic.

"Robe." said Angel Sonic.

"Also, I can burp the ABC's." said Devil Sonic.

"At least my wife didn't leave me for some incredibly hot, handsome, and sexy Italian surfer." said Angel Sonic.

Devil Sonic became even more mad.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Devil Sonic.

He leaped to Angel Sonic and tackled him to the ground before fighting him.

Sonic and Ben looked on in shock.

"Should we do something about this?" said Ben.

Sonic was recording the whole thing with his iPad.

"Way ahead of you." said Sonic.

"Huh, I was thinking we start some type of betting table." said Ben.

"Doing that to." said Sonic.

He pointed to Duncan who was running some type of betting table.

"Okay, who do you think will win, the angel or devil. Place your bets." said Duncan.

"And this'll go on Youtube once we're finished here." said Sonic.


	6. Autobot Rescue

At the Toon City Harbor; Lyric, Klank, and Orbus were going through the warehouses.

They opened up one warehouse and saw some type of fire truck.

"This must be the weapon." said Klank.

"But a fire Truck?" Orbus asked, "Didn't Divatox turn one into a monster?"

Lyric started inspecting the fire truck.

"An automatic fire truck, perfect for me to control." said Lyric.

He pushed the button on his robotic suit and the fire truck activated before turning into a robot that looked like Heatwave, but was dark red.

"Suck out all of Earth's water." said Lyric.

The robot nodded before jumping into the water with a hose out before beginning to suck out the water.

At a military base; lots of soldiers were going about their business when Starscream and Fracture appeared and turned into robot mode.

"Alright, nobody move." said Starscream.

The soldiers started screaming before some tanks appeared.

"Don't even think about it. Your weapons wont do any good against us." said Fracture.

One soldier tried to phone for help but Starscream saw this and slashed the human killing him.

"None of that either." said Starscream.

Fracture deployed Airazor and Divebomb before the two mini cons walked off.

"This'll go quickly once we get what we want." said Fracture.

Meanwhile in Tokyo; Grimlock was walking around the entire city as lots of Japanese people were running off.

One guy stopped and pointed to Grimlock.

"RUN, IT'S GODZILLA!" yelled the man.

Another man stopped next to the one guy.

"It looks like Godzilla, but due to international copyright laws - it's not." said the second Japanese man.

"STILL WE SHOULD RUN LIKE IT IS GODZILLA!" yelled the first man.

"Though it isn't." said the second man.

The two screamed before running off.

Grimlock looked around.

"Ok how did I end up in Tokyo?" He asked.

Just then a Kaiju that looks like a giant triceratops appeared and attacked the city.

Grimlock saw the Kaiju and groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Grimlock.

Just then the real Godzilla appeared and he roared.

Grimlock was shocked.

"Seriously?" He asked.

He went to the Pacific ocean and jumped into it before anything could happen.

With Optimus and Bumblebee; they appeared at the military base and stopped before turning into robot mode.

"Best we listen in on what's going on." said Optimus.

Bumblebee nodded.

"Right Optimus." said Bumblebee.

They put their heads partway over the wall and saw Starscream and Fracture talking to the humans.

"Either you obey the demands of Lord Pat Trebek, or die." said Fracture.

"We want the crystal that you have in this base, or we suck out all the water on the planet." said Starscream, "But lets face it, it's already happening as we speak."

It was true the firetruck monster was sucking the water out that all the fish are screaming.

Even the evil Aquafiend (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) was shocked.

"Oh come on." said Aquafiend. "I was just visiting my old friends."

Back at the base; the humans were shocked.

"We have no choice but to comply." said one of the soldiers.

"Those demands shall never be made." said Optimus.

The two Decepticons became shocked before they saw Optimus emerging from outside the base and tackling Fracture to the ground.

"OPTIMUS!" Shouted the Jet.

Bumblebee jumped over the fence and grabbed Starscream.

"Get to safety." said Bumblebee.

The alive humans in the base ran off.

Starscream became mad.

"You think you've got the better of me?" said Starscream.

Bee drew out his Decepticon hunter and touched Starscream with it before he was electrocuted.

The Decepticon screamed before passing out.

Bumblebee lifted up the jet before tossing him out of the base.

Optimus and Fracture were battling each other with their swords out.

Airazor and Divebomb came out with a round white crystal.

"We've got it." said Divebomb.

Optimus saw the crystal and became shocked.

"No." said Optimus.

Fracture pushed Optimus out of the way before running to his mini cons.

"Good work, now we can return this crystal to Lord Trebek." said Fracture.

The crystal then started glowing before cracking.

The Decepticon became shocked.

"What is this?" said Fracture.

Optimus became more shocked.

"It's becoming unstable." said Optimus.

He turned his Prime Decepticon Hunter into a blaster that looked like G1 Megatron in gun mode and aimed at the crystal.

Optimus then shot the crystal, creating a huge explosion that sent Fracture and his mini cons flying far away.

The Decepticon hunter went into inactive mode as Bumblebee approached Optimus.

"Takes care of one problem, but we still have to restore Earth's water supply." said Bee.

Optimus nodded.

"Of course. Transform and roll out." said Optimus.

He and Bee turned into their vehicle modes before driving off.

Back at the Toon City harbor; the fire truck robot was still sucking up water when Grimlock appeared and cannonballed it to the ground.

However; the dino bot was kicked by the robot.

Grimlock became mad.

"Oh yeah?" said Grimlock.

He then grabbed the robot and tossed it to the surface before leaping up to it himself.

Klank, Orbus, and Lyric became shocked.

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" yelled Grimlock.

Suddenly; loud pop music started playing before Grimlock started pulverizing the three villains.

Lyric grabbed Klank and Orbus before flying off.

Optimus and Bee appeared before turning into robot mode.

"Good to see you Grimlock. Where were you?" said Bee.

Grimlock turned to his teammates.

"Las Vegas and Tokyo. And I might have been mistaken for Godzilla." said Grimlock.

"We'll take care of that later, right now, we need to restore the Earth's water." said Optimus.

Grimlock grabbed the fire truck robot and saw some type of switch.

"Hey, this thing has a switch that says suck and blow." said Grimlock.

Bumblebee went to the two bots and flipped the fire truck bots switch to blow.

The Earth's water then returned to it's rightful place.

Grimlock then tossed the robot into the air before Optimus pulled out his Prime Decepticon Hunter before it turned into the blaster it was earlier and shot the robot, destroying it.

Suddenly; Windblade appeared before turning into robot mode.

"Found you Grimlock." said Windblade.

She turned and saw Optimus and Bee.

"Oh, nevermind." said Windblade, "So how'd it go with you two?"

"We destroyed the crystal the Decepticons were after. But I don't get what was so special about it other then it's powers. That's a fic plothole that needed explaining." said Bee.

"Indeed, we still need to see if Sideswipe and Jetstorm are fixed up." said Optimus.

Grimlock became confused.

"Why what happened?" said Grimlock.

"Some bad perfume." said Windblade.

"Sniffalicious?" said Grimlock.

"Yep." said Bee.

"We'd better get going." said Optimus.

The Autobots started to walk off.

Grimlock walked next to Windblade.

"Quick question that's been bugging me for a while. That Christmas incident with Sideswipe having the Mistletoe on his head, why did you kiss him?" said Grimlock.

Windblade smiled.

"It was a holiday tradition, I figured might as well." said Windblade.


	7. Snoopy Chooses

Back at the mansion; Charlie, Snoopy, and Gwen were sitting in the living room when Sonic entered the mansion while counting some money.

"Well, I did some thinking." said Sonic.

He noticed the money in his hands and put it away.

"And some gambling involving a shoulder angel and shoulder devil." said Sonic.

Charlie and Gwen is shocked.

"What, the angel won." said Sonic.

At the Toon City Hospital; Devil Sonic was lying on a bed all bandaged up as Angel Sonic was sitting on a chair.

"As I always say, good always triumphs over evil." said Angel Sonic.

Devil Sonic groaned.

"Shut up." Devil Sonic said muffled up.

"Oh please, Mom will be mad at us for what happened." said Angel Sonic.

Just then Angel Kronk and Devil Kronk came by and saw the two Sonic's.

"Yo." said Devil Kronk.

"Terrific, the guy who can get along with his good half." Devil Sonic said.

"We came as soon as we heard. Besides, I always said that violence is never the answer." said Angel Kronk.

"He started it." said Angel Sonic.

"Yeah well I got three good reasons why you should just walk away. Number one. Look at my friend! He's got that sissy stringy music thing." said Devil Kronk to Angel Sonic.

Angel Kronk and Angel Sonic groaned.

"Not this again." said Angel Kronk.

"We've got a harp and a robe on." said Angel Sonic, "And don't think about doing that hand stand trick."

Devil Kronk groaned.

"Sure takes the fun out of this." said Devil Kronk.

Back at the mansion.

"I decided to have Snoopy decide." said Sonic.

Snoopy became shocked.

"What?" said Snoopy.

"Hey, it was the smartest idea I came up with today." said Sonic, "Other then filming the angel and devil fight which already went on Youtube and became viral after only 30 seconds."

He showed the video on Youtube and revealed that it received 25 billion views.

"Wow, that's a lot of views." said Charlie.

"And I'm booked to appear on Ellen Degeneres, Steve Harvey, Jimmy Kimmel, Seth Meyers, Miss Piggy, and Steven Colbert." said Sonic.

Charlie Brown is shocked

So shocked his head exploded.

Charlie regained his head.

Snoopy is shocked.

Howard came by and saw what happened and went to Charlie Brown.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Charlie Brown." said Charlie.

Howard became shocked.

"There's a celebrity in this mansion, why didn't anyone tell me?" said Howard.

"Because you always flip your lid every time that happens." said Gwen.

Howard became shocked.

"I would never do anything like that." said Howard, "If I did, then kick me out of the mansion."

Suddenly without any warning; Howard was kicked out of the mansion by Sonic who was in his Darkspine Sonic form.

"Let that be a reminder to never flip your lid around celebrity's fatso." said Sonic.

He then closed the door before turning back to normal.

"Anyways Snoop, what do you choose. Who do you want to stay with?" said Sonic.

Snoopy looked at Charlie and at Sonic.

Snoopy smiled.

"I'm staying with you Sonic." said Snoopy.

Charlie became shocked.

"What?" said Charlie.

Snoopy turned to his original owner.

"I'm sorry, but Sonic really cares about me. If anything bad happened to me, god knows what he would do." said Snoopy.

"I'd probably kill a bunch of people. But I already killed three villains, with one of them about to return one day." said Sonic.

Charlie turned to Snoopy.

"If that's what you choose, then I shall allow it." said Charlie.

Snoopy smiled before leaping onto Sonic and tackling him to the ground before licking his face non stop.

"Hey, stop it, stop it, stop it." said Sonic.

Meanwhile at the mansion's hanger; Fixit had repaired Jetstorm and was fixing up Sideswipe.

"And done." said Fixit.

Sideswipe then stood up, only to see that his head was on backwards.

"Fixit, I'm backwards." said Sideswipe.

Fixit became shocked.

"Sorry." said Fixit.

Strongarm then started laughing.

Sideswipe became mad and pulled out a bottle of Sniffalisious before spraying Strongarm with it.

The cop truck Autobot sniffed it before falling apart herself.

Optimus, Bumblebee, Grimlock, and Windblade appeared before turning into robot mode.

"We took care of the Decepticons plans." said Optimus.

The Autobots then noticed Sideswipe.

"And why is Slick's head on backwards?" said Windblade.

"Fixit fixed him up wrong." said Slipstream.

Windblade shook her head before approaching Sideswipe, grabbed his head, and twisted it back in place.

Sideswipe groaned.

"Thanks, I guess." said Sideswipe.

"Don't get used to this Slick." said Windblade.

"Well, better prepare to get married to Juliet." said Fixit.

He started to wheel away.

The Autobots became shocked.

"Get the juicer!" said Bumblebee.

The Autobots ran off passed Fixit.

"No, not my beautiful bride." said Fixit, "We're supposed to get married this week."

Strongarm groaned.

"Is anyone going to fix me up, or what?" said Strongarm.


End file.
